The present invention relates to expanded content labels (ECLs), such as outserts.
Various types of machine-readable codes, such as barcodes and data matrixes, are used to verify the integrity of container contents from manufacturing and filling to the sale to the ultimate consumer. The code is placed on the container so that the container may be tracked through the manufacturing and/or filling process to ensure that the container ultimately contains the proper product. The code also enables the source and lot of the container contents to be determined by subsequent purchasers or handlers of the container.
These codes have become prevalent in the pharmaceutical industry. The e-pedigree standards related to the use of codes on pharmaceutical products has continually become more robust. For example, the container codes may contain information related to the lot number of the product, the expiration date of the product, the potency of the product, the national drug code, the manufacturer, and the distributor.
Currently, container codes typically are included either on the top or the bottom of the container. Unfortunately, both locations present problems in current processing systems. Both the top and the bottom of a container are often non-planar, so that printing a readable code on the irregular surface is difficult. Further, the equipment required to read codes, especially on the bottoms of the containers, can require an additional processing line extension of at least ten feet in bundling and case packing operations.
In addition to the inclusion of codes on containers, codes can be included on labeling, packaging, and related materials associated with the container. The need continues for reliable, efficient, and cost-effective inclusion of codes on all of these items.